This present invention is concerned with hammers, and more particularly hammers used in the setting and stripping of concrete forms, especially Symons concrete forms and modular concrete forms. In the prior art there have been difficulties with hammers slipping away from the object which they strike against, such as a nail, rod or wedge. Prior art hammers have had heads with flat striking faces and these striking faces do not direct force of impact towards the center of the hammer to prevent sliding of the hammer face away from the object struck. After a period of time prior art hammers wear away due to striking at points about the center of the hammer head face so that the face assumes a somewhat convex outer surface which produces a greater tendency for slippage.
Prior art hammers have had claws which have two fingers separated by a v-shaped slot. In using such claw fingers to break concrete tie-wire loops there is a tendency for the loop to become wedged between the two fingers. This is because the tapered nature of the groove allows the loop to slide deeply within the v-shaped slot. With prior art claws it has been difficult to insert a claw finger into a bolt slot or the like to turn the bolt because the other finger is too close and prevents such insertion.
Also, in the prior art, it has been necessary to use a crow bar to pry pins away from the forms so that a prior art hammer can be used to strike the pin to disengage it. This keeps both hands occupied.
Prior art hammers have also had heads that are positioned too great a length away from the hammer handle, causing difficulty in manipulating the hammer in close spaces.